mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Elements
'''The Elements '''are what the former Internet Guardians, the Nightmare Master and the Ninja Boss, used during the Great War. The elements of Light are what's needed to to defeat the users of darkness and vice versa. Some elements are classified as Light, while others are classed under Darkness. Light Elements Fire The Element of Fire can be used to create flames that can toast and singe foes. Its wielder is Mario. Speed The Element of Speed can be used to allow the user or their allies to increase the agility of their pace or attacks. The wielder of this element is Sonic the Hedgehog. Light Water The Element of Water can be used to create liquid based attacks of typhoons and tidal waves. The welder of this element is Homer Simpson oddly enough. Wind The element of wind can be used to create windy based attacks like hurricanes and tornados. The welder of this element is Peter Griffin oddly enough. Cosmos The element of Cosmos can be used to create a powerful blast of stars and novas. The user of this element is Kirby Faith The element of Faith can be used along with Determination to encourage others when feeling down and can also heal various status conditions. The welder of this element is Tiff. Determination The element of Determination can be used along with Faith to encourage others when feelings down and can also heal verious status conditions. The welder of this element is Tuff. Lightning The element of Lightning be used to create electric-based attacks. The user of this element is Pikachu. Song The element of Song can be used to inflict all kinds of stats conditions to various foes such as sleep for example. The user of this element is Jigglypuff. Evolution The Element of evolution can summon a known power of the light elements at completely random. The welder of this element is Eevee. Frutifulness The element of Fruitfulness has the ability to make other elements of Light twice as effective. The welder of this element is Diddy Kong. Ice The element of Ice can be used to create frost and cold that can freeze foes and temporarily stop them in their tracks. The user of this element is Crystal. Shadow The shadow element can be used to blend oneself in the shadows and use dark smokey based attacks. While thought to be a dark element at first, it was recently discovered it can be used for good and not just evil alone. The welder of this Element is Cynder. Earth The Earth element can be used to create bolder and rock based attacks. The welder of this element is Crash bandicoot. Light The Light Element is the main component of all elements of good and the most powerfull of all if strengthened by the other elements of good. The welder of this Element is Rayman. *The Souls of the Five Children This kind of element doesn't really have any phyical kind of powers, but rather it relies on the heart of innocence and child like beilef. It is what's needed along with the Purple dragon to combine the other elements toegether. The welders of this element are all 5 member of Sector V of the Kids Next Door. (Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 5.) *The Purple Dragon The element of the Purple dragon is capable of welding all elements of both good and evil. But it needs to be combined with the souls of the five children in order to be stable. The welder of this element is Spyro/Spank Happy Vampire Spyro. *Both The souls of the Five Children and the Purple Dragon can also be classified as dark elements too. Dark Elements Dark Fire The element of Dark Fire can be used to create flames that are tainted with darkness to toast and singe foes. The welder of this element was originally Boogey Boy but it was then passed on to Lulu after Boogey Boy gets fired. Dark Electricity The element of Dark Electricity can be used to create bolts of lightning that are tainted with Darkness. The welder of this element is Ales Mansay but then passed to the Phantom Virus. Power The element of power can be used to make the other dark elements twice as effective. The welder of this element is Princess Twilight Sparkle. Fear The element of Fear can be used to used to frighten foes into being too afraid to fight back and makes them vunerable to attacks. The welder of this Element is Count Spankulot. Technology The element of Technology can be used to create all kinds of inventions and machinery no one has ever deemed possible. The welder of this element is Techno Rayman. Hypnosis The element of Hypnosis can be used to temporarily put a user of a light element under their control. The welder of this element was Lulu the shiny vulpix but it was then passed onto The Phantom Virus after Boogey Boy got fired. Poison The element of Poison can be used to slowly chip away a user of light element's health. The welder of this element is Heather the Knaaren Wolf. Greed The element of Greed can be used to temporarily distract a foe with desires of covetness. The welder of this element is Wario. Thievery The element of Thevery can steal any bonus effect of an element of light or dark. The welder of this element is Waluigi. Rage The Element of Rage can exchange the user's own defense for Offense when attacking foes. The welder of this element is none other then the ninja boss himself. Darkness Super powered element forms part 1 by supersmashcynderlum-d9ucz41.png|Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Eevee, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Diddy Kong, Crash and Cynder after being powered by their respective elements. Super legend heroes element powered heroes by boogeyboy1-d9xgn4w.png|Homer, Peter, Rayman, Sonic and Mario after being powered by their respective elements. Super legend heroes elements by boogeyboy1-d9gp68i.png|All elements of Light. Category:Elements